


Le mal noir

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki découvre que certains de ses "soldats" ont des goûts atypiques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le mal noir

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'une ancienne ficlet.

 

Ce qui liait le Phénix à ses chevaliers noirs, c'était une haine commune et la loi du plus fort.

Ikki le savait, il était respecté pour la supériorité de son cosmos et de son armure. C'était bien ce que lui avait dit le Cygne Noir, mais il lui avait semblé y ajouter une nuance de _loyauté_ qui ne lui plaisait guère.

"Tu sais que je t'admire. Je te suivrai jusqu'à la mort. Pour toi je ferais tout. Ordonne, et j'obéirai."

 

Ces craintes étaient fondées…

 

Une nuit, dans la pénombre froide de l'ancienne masure de Guilty et d'Esméralda, le Finnois aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs se glissa près de lui.

"Les nuits sont très froides sur DeathQueen... Je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux."

Ikki lui répondit par un regard interrogateur, et comme toujours, même s'il ne l'était pas, le bleu de ses yeux exprimait la tristesse.

Le Cygne Noir passa sa main sur le torse dénudé de son chef.

" _Il sait que je pourrais le tuer_ ", pensa le Japonais. " _Pourquoi prendre un risque aussi inconsidéré ?_ "

Mais il ne le tua pas. Il le laissa poursuivre ses caresses, sans doute parce que son existence atypique l'avait rendu vierge de ce genre d'a priori, et que le corps des hommes ne le dégoûtait pas. Celui de Black Cygnus lui était même d'une étrange familiarité, avec ses cheveux d'un vert sombre, la sauvage assurance de son regard clair, le hâle maladif que conférait le soleil brûlant des terres de la Reine Morte.

Mais il n'obtint rien de lui ce jour-là, car le corps d'Ikki était encore brisé par le chagrin.

 


End file.
